Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP005
Treść Wszyscy wiedzą, że Jubilife City jest jednym z największych i najbardziej rozwiniętych miast w Sinnoh. Jednak to co się w nim działo w czasie na czas pokazów przekraczało wszelkie wyobrażenia. Bohaterom ledwo co udało się dotrzeć do, jednego z wielu z mieście, Centrum Pokemon, w którym o dziwo znaleźli kawałek miejsca na odpoczynek. - O Arceusie, jaka schiza... - Marcepan zdjął swoją czapkę i przetarł dłonią czoło. - A czego się spodziewałeś? - Kara rzuciła mu dość ironiczne spojrzenie, po czym przeniosła je na recepcję, na której Siostra Joy ledwo nadążała z rejestracjami pokoi. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie to będziemy spać na dworze.. - cicho mrukną Blaze, wyrywając dziewczynę z jakby zamyślenia. Trenerka odwróciła się do chłopaków i uśmiechnęła się dość tajemniczo, po czym wstała i bezceremonialnie zaczęła się przepychać przez tłum koordynatorów oraz innych ludzi. W tym samym czasie Honorata nerwowo zerkała za okno, a w pewnym momencie gwałtownie wstała. - Na zewnątrz się przerzedziło nieco, a ja muszę kupić kapsuły, nalepki i inne rzeczy.. Blaze? - koordynatorka zerknęła na chłopaka. - A ty nie... - Poradzę sobie, spokojnie. - koordynator uśmiechną się. - Lepiej leć, bo wszystko wykupią. Jak chłopak powiedział, tak dziewczyna wybiegła z Centrum Pokemon, dość gwałtownie przebijając się przez tłum. Dosłownie chwilę po opuszczeniu przez Honoratę budynku, Kara wróciła do przyjaciół z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy oraz kluczami do dwóch pokoi. - Dalej sądzisz, że będziemy spać na dworze? - pomachała kluczami prosto przed twarzą nieco oniemiałego Blaze'a. - Dobra.. ale jak ty to... - chłopak nie dowierzając wskazał na klucze. - Wieesz.. ma się ten dar przekonywania. - dziewczyna mrugnęła figlarnie i uśmiechnęła się, na co koordynator odpowiedział lekkim rumieńcem. - Stale nas zadziwiasz... - Marcepan parskną śmiechem i pokręcił głową. Wten drzwi do Centrum Pokemon otworzyły się gwałtownie i z trzaskiem, zmuszając praktycznie wszystkich obecnych do odwrócenia się w ich stronę. Stała w nich dziewczyna, o morskich włosach spiętych różową kokardą, która spoglądała, swoimi jasnozielonymi oczami, z wyższością i pogardą na zebranych w pomieszczeniu ludzi, po czym dumnie ruszyła w stronę recepcji. W całym pomieszczeniu panowała cisza przerywana jedynie krokami przybyszki oraz gwarem trwającym poza budynkiem. - Kurde, co to za jedna? - Kara bezceremonialnie przerwała ciszę, szepcząc do Marcepana. - Nie wiem, ale zrobiła wejście na miarę finalisty Wielkiego Festiwalu.. - chłopak burkną dość niemiło, obserwując jak dziewczyna dyskutuje z Siostrą Joy. - CO CHCESZ MI POWIEDZIEĆ PRZEZ TO, ŻE NIE MA JUŻ WOLNYCH POKOI?! - dziewczyna bezczelnie wydarła się na Siostrę Joy waląc dłońmi o blat. - PRZECIEŻ MIAŁAM TU SPECJALNĄ REZERWACJĘ! - Po pierwsze, proszę na mnie nie krzyczeć. - siostra z trudem utrzymywała spokój i patrzyła zimno na nieznajomą. - Po drugie, czas na potwierdzenie rezerwacji miną parę minut temu i pokój został oddany innej osobie. - PANI CHYBA SOBIE ZE MNIE ŻARTUJE?! - przybyszka z całej siły walnęła z pięści w blat, wywalając stojący na nim kubek. - JA PANIĄ I TO CAŁE ZASMARKANE CENTRUM POZWĘ! - Proszę stąd NATYCHMIAST wyjść! - siostra warknęła na dziewczynę i wskazała jej drzwi. Nieznajoma burknęła jakieś przekleństwo oraz zadzierając głowę, odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Kara nie mogąc się powstrzymać parsknęła głośno śmiechem, na co dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie w jej stronę. - Z czego rżysz? - spojrzała na trenerkę bardzo zła. - A zgadnij.. - jasno włosa uśmiechnęła się do nieznajomej bezczelnie. - Chociaż nie wiem jak można się śmiać z kogoś, kogo rodzice nie nauczyli dobrego wycho... Nim Kara zdążyła skończyć, dziewczyna uderzyła ją prosto w twarz z otwartej dłoni, powodując upadek trenerki na pobliski stół. Gdzieś w tle rozbrzmiało głośne "uuuuu", a Blaze razem z Marcepanem nieco zdezorientowani obserwowali, jak ich przyjaciółka powoli wstaje na równe nogi i masuje zaczerwieniony policzek. Mimo iż nieznajoma na taką nie wyglądała, to umiała mocno przyłożyć. Ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny, Kara nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, tylko uśmiechała się paskudnie. - Chyba nie myślisz.. że uderzę rozpieszczonego gówniarza, co? - trenerka spoglądała dziewczynie prosto w oczy, wciąż masując policzek. - Jeszcze by Ci się tapeta zmyła i co by było? Ponownie w głębi pomieszczenia rozbrzmiały szepty oraz szmery, podczas gdy nieznajoma posłała trenerce pełne nienawiści spojrzenie i z resztkami dumy ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Nim jednak zdążyła dojść do drzwi, zderzyła się z przebiegającą przez nie Honoratę. Początkowo spojrzały na siebie zdenerwowane, jednak zdenerwowanie zmieniło się w szczery szok oraz niedowierzanie. - TO TY?! - wykrzyknęły niemal jednocześnie, po czym nieznajoma w szybkim tempie opuściła budynek. ~*~ - Naprawdę, nic mi nie jest.. - Kara powoli natarła czerwony policzek maścią przeciwbólową. - Albo ta dziewczyna ma taką siłę albo potrzeba niewiele, żeby Cię powalić.. - Marcepan rzucił nieco bezczelnym komentarzem w stronę trenerki, jednak natychmiast umilkł widząc jej stanowczy i zimny wzrok. - Dobra, ale kim ta dziewczyna jest? - Blaze spojrzał na Honoratę, która nerwowo skubała obrus stołu, przy którym obecnie siedzieli w Centrum Pokemon. - To moja stara znajoma.. - koordynatorka westchnęła. - Nazywa się Angela i.. i sami widzieliście, jaka ona jest. - Pierwszy lepszy bachor z gimnazjum zachowuje się lepiej od niej.. - trenerka mruknęła i poszła oddać maść Siostrze Joy. - Naprawdę nie wiem od czego zacząć.. - Honorata potarła się po brodzie, po czym ponownie westchnęła. - Cóż, ona pochodzi z Johto, jednak co roku przyjeżdżała na wakacje do dziadków, którzy mieszkali w Eternii. Jak na złość, ja też mam rodzinę w Eternii i zatrzymywałam się u nich w dokładnie tym samym czasie, co Angela przyjeżdżała do swojej rodziny. I tak wyszło, że się poznałyśmy... - Ona pochodzi z dość zamożnego domu, tak więc od urodzenia ma praktycznie najlepiej. - koordynatorka kontynuowała po krótkiej pauzie. - Markowe ciuchy, drogie jedzenie i najlepsze zabawki.. Dosłownie zagarnęła wszystkich moich "przyjaciół" z tamtego okresu. Byłam dzieckiem, a zapałam do niej szczerą nienawiścią. I vice versa, moja siostra pracuje w sali u Gardenii, więc miałam możliwość dobrego zapoznania się z liderką osobiście, na co nie mogła sobie pozwolić Angela. I tak bardzo wesoło się kłóciłyśmy o wszystko i wszystkich, aż jej dziadkowie zmarli kiedy miała 9 lat i już tu nie przyjechała. No, do teraz. - Kolorowa osoba, widzę.. - Kara usiadła koło Blaze'a i wyjęła klucze do pokoju w centrum. - Co powiecie na to, żeby przed ostatnim treningiem przed pokazami zobaczyć nasz pokój? Trójka przyjaciół pokiwała tylko przychylnie głową i całą grupą ruszyli na górę Centrum Pokemon, do segmentu z pokojami. Pokój, do którego Kara dzierżyła klucze, mieścił się na końcu korytarza na ostatnim piętrze segmentu mieszkalnego Centrum Pokemon. Sam pokój był bardzo duży, o ścianach umalowanych w jasnych barwach, mieszczący w sobie dwa, duże piętrowe łóżka. Zaraz naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych, na równoległej ścianie, było wielkie okno z drzwiami na taras z widokiem na całe Jubilife, natomiast po lewej stronie pokoju znajdowały się drzwi do łazienki. Na samym środku pomieszczenia znajdował się duży, okrągły i bogaty w szczegóły stół oraz cztery, równie gustowne krzesła. - No no no... - Marcepan otaskował całe pomieszczenie wzrokiem i zagwizdał z uznaniem. - Pierwsza klasa. - Dam sobie włosy ściąć, że to był ten pokój, o który Angela kłóciła się z Siostrą Joy. - Honorata oparła się ścianę. - Takie pokoje nie dostaje się od tak, trzeba dużo zapłacić... Jak jeden mąż, cała trójka odwróciła się w stronę Kary, która usiadła na jednym z krzeseł. Cisza która zalęgła w pokoju stawała się nie do zniesienia, więc trenerka odchrząknęła i uśmiechnęła się. - Sama Joy mówiła, że czas na potwierdzenie rezerwacji miną chwilę przed tym jak podeszłam do recepcji, no i mam dar przekonywania.. - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Niezbyt mnie to przekonuje.. ale niech będzie... - Blaze spojrzał nieco niepewnie na Karę, po czym jednak położył torbę na jednym z łóżek. - Ale cieszmy się, że nie musimy spać na dworze. - Dobra dobra, my się rozprawiamy nad tym co będzie a co nie, a miejsca na pokazy są ograniczone. - Marcepan odchrząkną i wskazał na zegara, który mieścił się nad drzwiami do łazienki. - I zaraz... Nikt się nie dowiedział, co miał powiedzieć, gdyż Honorata bez ostrzeżenia odepchnęła go od drzwi wejściowych i pomknęła przez korytarz. Trenerzy spojrzeli na Blaze'a, który tylko wzruszył ramionami i całą trójkę również ruszyli na zewnątrz. ~*~ Plac przed halą pokazową, mimo sporej ilości osób, nie był tak zatłoczony, jak by się mogło wydawać. Sporo koordynatorów przechadzało się ze swoimi Pokemonami, a niektórzy ćwiczyli ostateczne układy. Było jednak jeszcze sporo osób, które tłoczyły się przy miejscu, w którym należy się zapisać na pokazy, wśród tych osób byli właśnie Honorata oraz Blaze, a w pewnym dystansie obserwowali ich Kara z Marcepanem wraz z ich Pokemonami. - Teraz się z tobą zgodzę.. to jedna wielka schiza... - trenerka skrzywiła się i westchnęła. - Cieszę się, że jednak nie zdecydowałem się na bycie koordynatorem.. - chłopak potarł się po twarzy. - Trzeba mieć naprawdę silne nerwy na tą profesję.. Wten do Turtwiga Kary podbiegł jakiś mały, zielony Pokemon o czerwonych oczach i dużym liściem na głowie. Ów Pokemon popatrzył wesoło na nią, po czym trzepną Dzikimi Pnączami tak, że Pokemon trenerki został odepchnięty daleko od dziewczyny, co przykuło uwagę dwójki bohaterów. - Co za... - Kara warknęła i spojrzała na nieznanego Pokemona, który uśmiechał się do niej bezczelnie. - Chikorita! - nim trenerka zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek owemu Pokemonowi, dosłownie znikąd pojawiła się Angela, która gdy tylko zauważyła Karę wykrzywiła usta w grymas. - O, to ty.. - Cóż za nie-miła niespodzianka... - Marcepan mrukną, przyciągając na siebie wzrok dziewczyny. - Jak słodko... czyżby to był twój kochaś? - Angela uśmiechnęła się, na co oboje odpowiedzieli lekkim rumieńcem. - Powtórz to. - Kara mimo wszystko mówiła strasznie spokojnie, patrząc zimno i stanowczo na koordynatorkę. - Powtórz, najlepiej tym samym bezczelnym tonem co wcześniej. Było coś takiego w jej spojrzeniu, że Angela natychmiast zmieniła wyraz twarzy na przestraszony, a po plecach Marcepana przeszedł dziwny dreszcz, mimo iż to nie on był celem tego wzroku. Zanim jednak do czegokolwiek doszło, do przyjaciół podbiegła Honorata razem z Blaze'm oraz Turtwigiem, który zdenerwowany wbił wzrok w Chikoritę, która stała za swoją trenerką jak trusia. - Odwal się od moich przyjaciół.. - koordynatorka syknęła na Angelę, wyrywając ją tym samym z otępienia. - G-gdzieżbym śmiała.. - dziewczyna ponownie wróciła do niemiłego tomu. - Wszyscy jesteście sobie warci... - Tak tak, wiemy. - Blaze w ironiczny sposób wywrócił oczami. - Jesteśmy niewychowani, bezczelni i robimy awantury w Centrum Pokemon o byle co. Angela spojrzała na niego zdenerwowana i już wzięła zamach by przyłożyć mu w twarz, ale powstrzymała ją jej Chikorita Dzikimi Pnączami. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Pokemona, po czym uśmiechnęła się i zmierzyła bohaterów pewnym siebie wzrokiem. - Nie będę już was bić.. większą satysfakcję da mi wygranie tych pokazów i zgarnięcie wstążki sprzed waszego nosa. - koordynatorka zaśmiała się i uniosła dumnie głowę. - Dobry żart. - Honorata skrzywiła usta w grymas. - Ale nierealny, wiesz? - Taka pewna jesteś? - Angela spojrzała jej w oczy. - W takim razie wyzywam Cię na walkę! - Zgoda! Tylko, że.. - nim koordynatorka coś dodała, Blaze podał jej swojego Pokeballa. - Jak walka dwa na dwa to potrzebujesz drugiego Pokemona. - chłopak uśmiechną się. Dziewczyna kiwnęła tylko głową i razem z Angelą stanęły na przeciwko siebie w wyznaczonych pozycjach. Morskowłosa dziewczyna na pierwszego Pokemona wybrała Chikoritę, a gdy Honorata chciała wybrać Pokemona, z jej Pokeballa wyskoczył Piplup, który natychmiast staną naprzeciw przeciwniczki. - W takim razie, walczycie do dopóki oba Pokemony którejś ze stron nie padną.. albo wam się nie znudzi. - Kara stanęła gdzieś pośrodku "pola walki" i wzruszyła ramionami. - W sumie żadna to różnica.. - Nie pomagasz.. - Marcepan sykną na trenerkę. - Nie ważne, zaczynajcie. - dziewczyna odsunęła się na pewna odległość od środka, by robić za sędziego. - Chikorita, Ostry Liść! - trawiasty Pokemon wystrzelił masą liści w stronę Piplupa. - Lodowy Promień! - promień Pokemona pingwina zamroził liście, po czym przeskoczył przez nie. - Bąbelkowy Promień! - Świetlisty Ekran! Bąbelki mimo iż uderzyły w osłonę, praktycznie nie wyrządziły żadnej szkody. Mimo to, Piplup w dalszym ciągu atakował ją Bąbelkowym Promieniem, po chwili jednak przestał i biegiem ruszył na Chikoritę, ignorując komendy Honoraty. Pokemon pingwin odbił sie mocno od ziemi i kiedy zaświecił mu się dziób, z całej siły uderzył w osłonę, która pękła, a sam przeciwnik został zraniony przez Dziobanie Piplupa. - Skończ z nim.. - wysyczała Angela i uśmiechnęła się podle. - Dzikie Pnącza i Słoneczny Promień! Nim Pokemon pingwin zdążył zareagować, został pochwycony przez pnącza, a następnie liść Chikority zaczął świecić jasnym światłem, po czym wystrzeliła w stronę Piplupa promień. Nim jednak ów promień dosięgną Pokemona, wystrzelił on swój Lodowy Promień, który po zderzeniu ze Słonecznym Promieniem spowodował wybuch. Dopiero po opadnięciu dymu było jasne, że oba Pokemony zostały znokautowane, po czym obie dziewczyny schowały Pokemony do Pokeballi. - Uh, Piplup i Chikorita są niezdolni do dalszej walki. - Kara zmiotła większość dymu sprzed swojej twarzy i poprawiła włosy. - Przygotujcie następne Pokemony, ale pośpieszcie się, bo się ściemnia, a jutro wasz wielki dzień. - Dalej, Budew! - z Pokeballa Angeli z błyskiem wyskoczył mały, zielono-żółty Pokemon o wyglądzie nasiona. - Dalej.. Eevee? - z Pokeballa Honoraty wyszedł brązowy Pokemon fenek, który nieco zdezorientowany popatrzył na koordynatorkę i Blaze'a, który kiwną tylko głową. - Budew, Nasienny Pocisk! - przeciwnik wystrzelił w stronę Eevee'ego całą masę nasion. - Unik i Kula Cienia! - Pokemon fenek z gracją unikną nasion i z precyzją wystrzelił kulę w Budewa, która odepchnęła go w dal. - Giga Odpływ! Winorośle na głowie Budew'a otworzyły się i zaczęły świecić na zielono, po czym wystrzeliły w stronę Eevee'ego zielonkawy promień, który zaczął wysłać z niego energię. Pokemon fenek z trudem wyrwał się w ataku i wystrzelił w przeciwnika Ukryta Siłą. Jednak mimo iż trafiły w Budewa, nie było widać po nim żadnej reakcji, gdyż przez Giga Odpływ dziwnie świecił, po czym zaczął rosnąć i się przekształcać. - Tak! Ewoluuje! - zakrzyknęła Angela, obserwując jak z jej Budewa powstaje nowy Pokemon. - Rosalia! Pokemon, którym przed chwilą był Budew, wcale nie przypominał swojej poprzedniej formy. Miał dwie, chude i zielone nogi, a jej ręce były różami w dwóch kolorach. Na głowie miała trzy kolce, a samo jej ciało było zielone i zasłonięte zielono-żółtym liściem. Nim jednak wrócili do kontynuowania walki, cała piątka usłyszała donośny gwizd gwizdka. - Co tu jeszcze robicie? - na plac weszła sierżant Jenny wraz z Arcaninem. - Jest już po godzinie policyjnej, a wy tu sobie walki urządzacie.. Bohaterowie popatrzyli po sobie, po czym zarówno Honorata jak i Angela schowały Pokemony do Pokeballi i posłusznie ruszyli w stronę Centrum Pokemon. - Żeby nie było, na pokazach nie dam Ci takich "forów".. - morskowłosa warknęła w stronę Honoraty, po czym odłączyła się od grupy i ruszyła w inna stronę. - Nienawidzę jej, a wy? - Marcepan dość poważnie spojrzał na przyjaciół, którzy w odpowiedzi pokiwali głowami i już na spokojnie zaczęli iść do Centrum Pokemon. ~*~ Pomimo wszelkich starań, Kara nie mogła zasnąć. Jej przyjaciele już od dwóch godzin smacznie spali, ale nie ona. Też nie dlatego, że miała łóżko pod Honoratą, a koordynatorka strasznie się wierciła. Trenerka po prostu bardzo przeżywała ostatnie wydarzenia. Najpierw spotkanie Darkraia, później ten budynek na drodze 202, ten dziwny zespół.. nie miała wątpliwości, że to tylko początek, że będzie jeszcze gorzej. Nie wiedziała czego ma się spodziewać, ale wiedziała, że musi uratować przed tym złem swoich przyjaciół oraz matkę. Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła i wstała z łóżka. W drodze do łazienki zatrzymała się przy oknie, z którego było widać całą panoramę Jubilife, które nocą wyglądało znacznie spokojniej niż za dnia, a na pewno, bardziej zjawiskowo. Kara weszła do łazienki i spojrzała w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Rozczochrane, jasnobrązowe włosy i wory pod oczami. Żółtymi, niemal złotymi oczami. Dziewczyna westchnęła i zamrugała kilkukrotnie, aż jej oczy wróciły do jej naturalnej, jasnoniebieskiej barwy. Miała tylko nadzieję, że kolor zmienił jej się jak próbowała zasnąć, a nie dużo wcześniej. Nie miała ochoty od razu, zaraz na początku podróży, tłumaczyć wszystkiego przyjaciołom. Odkręciła wodę w umywalce i ochlapała sobie nieco twarz, po czym wróciła do pokoju i położyła się na swoim łóżku. Wiedziała, że pewnie całą noc nie będzie spać, ale przynajmniej będzie próbować. ~*~ Dzień pokazów był jeszcze większym zamieszaniem niż dzień zapisów. Bohaterowie z trudem dostali się do hali, a jeszcze trudniej do przebieralni. Podczas gdy Honorata oraz Blaze poszli się przebrać, Kara razem z Marcepanem siedzieli w poczekalni. Oboje wyglądali na niewyspanych, jednak ku zdziwieniu trenerki, chłopak wyglądał na nawet gorzej od niej. - Coś taki zmulony..? - dziewczyna przysiadła się bliżej przyjacielowi, który ziewną i wykrzywił usta w grymas. - Koszmary miałem... - przeciągnął się i parskną. - Najpierw z tym budynkiem na drodze 202, potem z Darkraiem, a później.. nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale w tym śnie był taki dziwny Pokemon.. Trener zamyślił się chwilę, ale nim zdołał opowiedzieć dalej, z przebieralni wyszli Honorata razem z Blaze'm. Dziewczyna miała na sobie jasnoniebieską i długą suknię z białymi falbanami na końcówkach, a włosy spięte z dwa warkocze, chłopak natomiast miał na sobie czarny i dobrze dopasowany garnitur. - Aleście się wystroili... - Kara parsknęła śmiechem. - To nie cyrk, tylko pokazy. Bohaterowie odwróciła głowę w stronę źródła, aż za bardzo znanego głosu. Angela z dumnie zadartą głową wyszła z przebieralni, będąc ubraną w bardzo długą, blado czerwoną suknię w czarne wzory, z wcięciem przy lewej nodze aż do uda, natomiast włosy miała uczesane w koka. Między całą piątką nastała, pełna zdenerwowania, cisza, którą przerwało wyświetlenie się na, umieszczonym na ścianie w poczekalni monitorze, w którym wyświetliła się hala pokazowa, gdzie na środku sceny stała kobieta ubrana z czarną sukienkę i dzierżąca mikrofon. - Moi drodzy widzowie oraz koordynatorzy, macie jeszcze minutę na przygotowanie się, bo już zaczynami! - ogłosiła, na co koordynatorzy będący jeszcze w przebieralni odpowiedzieli paniką. - Dobra, to wy się postarajcie tu nie pozagryzać, a ja i Marcepan idziemy na widownię. - oświadczyła Kara, po czym łapiąc chłopaka za łokieć wybiegła z nim z poczekalni. ~*~ Na całej hali panował niesamowity gwar oraz ciemność. Kara wraz z Marcepanem znaleźli miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, by najlepiej widzieć zmagania i swoich przyjaciół jak i innych koordynatorów. Nagle zaświeciły się światła niektórych reflektorów, które zostały skierowane na środek sceny pokazowej, na której ponownie pojawiła się kobieta z mikrofonem. - Szanowne panie oraz szanowni panowie, mam zaszczyt ogłosić, że pokazy Jubilife City zostaja oficjalnie rozpoczęte! - cała hala zapełniła się głośnymi oklaskami oraz wiwatami. - Moje imię to Lillian, a nasze szanowne jury to Mr. Sukizo, Raoul Contesta oraz Siostra Joy tego wspaniałego miasta! Wraz z przedstawianiem po kolei kolejnego członka jury, światła reflektorów zostawały skierowane na każdego z trzech jego członków, po czym w całej sali zostały zapalone światła. Kiedy tylko oklaski oraz wiwaty ucichły Lillian zeszła ze środka sceny i stanęła przy stanowisku sędziów. - Powitajmy więc gromkimi brawami naszą pierwszą koordynatorkę, Angelę! - prowadząca wskazała na wyjście z poczekalni oraz kurtyny, zza których wybiegła dziewczyna. - Chikorita, pokaż się! - w blasku oraz masą różnokolorowego confetti pojawił się ów Pokemon. - Dzikie Pnącza! Chikorita zaczęła robić różne pozycje oraz układać pnącza w różne wzory, również takie bardzo skomplikowane. Po chwili robienia różnych wzorów, Pokemon zaczął używać jednocześnie Świetlistego Ekranu, który zamiast zamykać Chikoritę w jakby pudełku, nakładał się na jej ciało oraz pnącza niczym obcisłe ubranie, nadając tym samym Pokemonowi niesamowitego połysku oraz sprawiając, że owe wzory nabierały dodatkowej niezwykłości. Wten Chikorita uderzyła oboma pnączami o siebie, tym samym rozpryskując złotą poświatę na malutkie kawałeczki, które posypały się z niej na wzór różnokolorowego brokatu. Kiedy tylko to nastąpiło cała widownia wraz z jury wzniosła głośne brawa, jedynie Kara z Marcepanem oszczędzali na oklaskach. Angela wraz z Chikoritą ukłoniły się i dumnie poszły do poczekalni, gdzie kolejny koordynator przygotowywał się do występu. Dziewczyna spojrzała z wyższością na Honoratę oraz Blaze'a, po czym odeszła nieco dalej i niby od niechcenia oglądała dalsze zmagania. ~*~ - Drodzy widzowie, do końca apelów zostało jeszcze pięciu uczestników, ale nasi sędziowie już mają niełatwy orzech do zgryzienia. Ciekawe co zaprezentują nasi kolejny uczestnicy! - Lillian ponownie wskazała na kurtynę. - Zapraszamy Honoratę! Koordynatorka wbiegła na scenę, po drodze lekko się potykając, jednak zachowując godność dobiegła na wyznaczone miejsce i uniosła głowę biorąc głęboki wdech. - Piplup, zabłyśnij! - z Pokeballa w parze z bąbelkami wyskoczył Pokemon pingwin. - Wyskocz do góry i kręć się używając Bąbelkowego Promienia! Wedle komendy dziewczyny, Piplup mocno odbił się od podłogi i będąc już dość wysoko w powietrzy zaczął się obracać, jednocześnie używając Bąbelkowego Promienia, tak go regulując, by nie uderzył w żadnego z widzów. Zaraz po tym uniósł głowę go góry i wystrzelił Lodowym Promieniem, który ku zaskoczeniu i fascynacji widowni oraz jury zaczął tworzyć coś na podobieństwo fontanny, która omiotła bąbelki, zamrażając je. Pokemon pingwin wylądował na scenie, a zamrożone bąbelki powoli zderzały się z podłogą tworząc przez upadek coś na wygląd białego i zimnego brokatu. Widwnia jak i jurorzy zaczęli głośno wiwatować oraz bić brawo, Kara nawet zagwizdała, by dodać dziewczynie większej pewności siebie. Honorata na nieco drżących nogach wzięła Piplupa i udała się do poczekalni. ~*~ - A oto nasz ostatni uczestnik dzisiejszych pokazów! - rozentuzjazmowana widownia wzniosła głośne brawa. - Zapraszamy Blaze'a! Chłopak dość spokojnym, ale szybkim krokiem pojawił się na scenie i wyją z kieszeni garnituru Pokeballa. - Kirlia, pokaż się! - z blaskiem oraz białym dymem na scenie pojawił się biały, dwunożny Pokemon o zielonych włosach z czerwonymi kolcami po bokach. - Kręć się używając Magicznego Liścia! Pokemon z gracją zaczął się obracać wytwarzając przy tym świecące liście, które dosłownie tańczyły wokół niego, po czym oczy Kirli zaczęły świecić na jasnoniebieski kolor, który również dotkną liści. Pokemon wykonując różne piruety oraz układy typowo baletnicze wprowadzał w określony ruch i wzory magiczne liście. Kiedy Kirlia znalazła się na środku sceny podskoczyła wysoko dalej się obracając i wprowadzając w ten sam ruch liście, wytworzyła w rękach jasnoniebieską kulę, którą wystrzeliła w górę, a za nią poleciały wszystkie liście. Kiedy objął ataki zderzyły się powstał mieniący się różnymi kolorami błysk, a te liście które nie zostały zniszczone, również zaczęły mienić się różnymi kolorami, kiedy spadały na ziemię. Przez chwilę po owym pokazie na hali panowała grobowa cisza, ale chwilę po tym cała sala zapełniła się gromkimi wiwatami, krzykami oraz brawami, wywołanymi nie tylko przez widzów i jurorów, ale też większości koordynatorów, będących w poczekalni. Blaze razem z Kirlią ukłonili się i spokojnie opuścili scenę. ~*~ W czasie przerwy w poczekalni panowała niesamowita wrzawa. Jedynie Honorata z Blaze'm, siedzieli w miarę spokojni, mimo iż dziewczyna cała drżała i nerwowo przytulała Piplupa. Angela w tym czasie stała nieco na boki i kątem oka obserwowała dwójkę przyjaciół. Nim jednak do nich podeszła, na scenie pojawiła się Lillian. - Przepraszamy za to, że musieliście tyle czekać, ale jurorzy mieli naprawdę trudny orzech do zgryzienia! - zawołała przez swój mikrofon, zwracając na siebie uwagę rozgadanej publiczności. - Jednak oto nasza ósemka koordynatorów, która pokazała prawdziwą klasę w czasie apelów i która zmierzy się o wstążkę Jubilife! Zaraz po słowach prowadzącej na ekranie mieszczącym się nad wejściem na scenę pojawiło się osiem kart, które chwilę później ukazało osiem zdjęć, przedstawiających poszczególnych koordynatorów. Wśród nich byli Blaze, Honorata oraz Angela. - O-ooo Arceusie, TAK! - brązowowłosa wykrzyknęła i w euforii rzuciła się przyjacielowi na szyję. - Udało się, t... Oboje popatrzyli na siebie, a jako, że dziewczyna zawiesiła się na szyi chłopaka to niemal stykali się nosami. W tle rozbrzmiały ciche śmiechy, na co równocześnie oblali się rumieńcem, a Honorata puściła Blaze'a i usiadła zestresowana na kanapie. Chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak przeszkodził mu odgłos klaskania, wywołany przez podchodzącą do nich Angelę. - Urocze, doprawdy. - zachichotała oraz poprawiła włosy. - Ale z waszej dwójki, tylko ty chłopcze jesteś godnym mnie przeciwnikiem, więc co takiego widzisz w tej tu.. - Zamknij się i odejdź. - niespodziewanie Honorata wstała i warknęła na morskowłosą. - Najlepiej teraz. Nim Angela odpowiedziała, Lillian ponownie zabrała głos, stojąc przy sędziach i wskazując co jakiś czas na ekran, po czym podbiegła na środek sceny. - Dobrze moi mili, tak więc oto pary, które zmierzą się w rundzie pierwszej! Kobieta odwróciła się w stronę monitora, na którym zdjęcia koordynatorów zmieniły się w kolorowe karty i zostały pomieszane. Po sekundzie karty ponownie zostały zastąpione zdjęciami uczestników, ale zostały połączone specjalnymi liniami. Na szczęście Blaze, Honorata ani Angela nie byli w jednej parze, co jednak oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie będą walczyć w następnej rundzie. ~*~ Jako, że każda runda walk pokazowych trwa pięć minut to trochę minęło, nim została wyłoniona czwórka koordynatorów, która będzie walczyć w półfinale. Honorata stosunkowo szybko rozprawiła się z przeciwnikiem i jego Wartortlem, używając Shinxa Kary, gdyż Pokemon żółw padł po niecałej minucie przez Wyładowanie oraz Iskrę. Natomiast Blaze w widowiskowy sposób dosłownie zmiótł ze sceny swoim Axew'em innego koordynatora oraz jego Skitty. Najwolniejszą walkę odbyła Angela ze swoją Chikoritą, gdyż jej przeciwnik za Pokemona użył Charmandera, jednak i z nim koordynatorka sobie poradziła. Tym samym stało się to, czego najbardziej obawiała się Honorata. - Proszę państwa, oto pierwsza dwójka koordynatorów, która będzie walczyć o miejsce w finale! - cała widownia wzniosła gromkie brawa. - Zapraszamy na scenę Honoratę oraz Angelę! - Kur... - brązowowłosa przełknęła ślinę i mocno złapała Pokeballa z Piplupem. - Poradzisz sobie. - Blaze położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechną się pokrzepiająco. Dziewczyna pokiwała nerwowo głowę i drżąc wybiegła na scenę, na której czekała już jej rywalka. Obie koordynatorki zmierzyły się pełnym wrogości wzrokiem, po czym spojrzały na Lillian. - Zegar odmierza pięć minut, zatem zaczynajcie! - prowadząca wykrzyknęła, na co widownia wzniosła głośne okrzyki. - Piplup, do boju! - Pokemon pingwin zjawił się na scenie w towarzystwie różnokolorowych bąbelków. - Glameow, pokażmy kto tu rządzi! - w blasku i kolorowym confetti na scenę wskoczył szaro-biały kot z zakręconym ogonem. - Stalowy Ogon! Zegar nieubłaganie zaczął odliczać sekundy, podczas gdy Pokemon kot ruszył ze świecącym na biało ogonem na Piplupa. Pokemon pingwin zrobił unik połączony z obrotem i uderzył w Glameow Bąbelkowym Promieniem. Tablica punktów wyświetliła, że Angela straciła ledwo 5% punktów. Pokemon kot nie pozostał dłużny przeciwnikowi, gdyż odbił się od podłogi i z impetem ruszył na przeciwnika z Cienistym Pazurem, który został jednak zamrożony przez Lodowy Promień Piplupa, przez co rywalka Honoraty straciła blisko 15% punktów. - Dość tego! - Angela traciła cierpliwość do Glameow. - Piorun! - Unik i Lodowy Promień! Pokemon pingwin z trudem unikną elektrycznego ataku i wycelował w przeciwnika promieniem, który zderzył się jednak z wiązką elektryczną. Nim Piplup zdążył zareagować, Glameow dopadł go i uderzył z całej siły Stalowym Ogonem połączonym z Piorunem, wywalając Pokemona poza pole bitwy. - Piplup niezdolny do dalszej walki! - ogłosiła Lillian, na co widownia wzniosła głośne krzyki i brawa. - Mimo iż zostało prawie 3 minuty do końca walki, z powodu znokautowania przeciwnika, to Angela przechodzi do finału! Widzowie ponownie zaczęłi klaskać i wiwatować. Angela uśmiechała się triumfalnie, mimo iż patrzyła na Pokemona kota nieco zdenerwowana, po czym wróciła z nim do poczekalni. Honorata natomiast powoli schowała Piplupa do Pokeballa i równie powoli ruszyła do przebieralni. Po tym jak się przebrała w normalne ciuchy i już chciała wyjść z poczekalni, zatrzymał ją Blaze, który czekał aż uprzątną scenę. - Jak na pierwsze pokazy to zaszłaś naprawdę daleko. - chłopak uśmiechną się pocieszająco. - Zobaczysz, z każdymi pokazami będzie lepiej. - Dziękuję.. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, po czym wyszła z poczekalni i ruszyła do wejścia na widownię. Po kilku chwilach koordynatorka weszła na widownię i usiadła koło Marcepana oraz Kary, która objęła przyjaciółkę ramieniem. - Byłaś naprawdę świetna. - uśmiechnęła się do niej krzepiąco. - A Angelą się nie przejmuj, Blaze zmiecie ją ze sceny w finale. - Mam nadziej, że tak będzie.. - dziewczyna westchnęła, ale uśmiechnęła się bardziej pewnie. ~*~ Lillian pojawiła się na scenie po paru minutowej przerwie spowodowanej półfinałową walka między Blaze'm i Eevee, a jakimś chłopakiem i jego Staravią, w czasie której powstało dużo dymu oraz nieco ucierpiała podłoga. - Drodzy widzowie, sędziowie oraz koordynatorzy, nasze wspaniałe pokazy w Jubilife City właśnie dobiegają końca, gdyż oto finał naszego spotkania! - widownia wzniosła gromkie brawa oraz okrzyki. - A oto koordynatorzy, którzy ostatecznie zawalczą o prestiżową wstążkę Jubilife! Nagrodźmy gromkimi brawami Blaze'a oraz Angelę! W akompaniamencie głośnych braw oraz gwizdów na scenie pojawiły się wywołane osoby, które naraz stanęły na wyznaczonych miejscach i mocno chwyciły swoje Pokeballe. - Zegar odlicza pięć minut, niech rozpocznie się walka! - Roselia, pokaż się! - w towarzystwie wielokolorowych płatków pojawił się Pokemon róża. - Kirlia, czas na ciebie! - Pokemon psychiczny pojawił się wraz z białym dymem, po czym z gracją wylądował na scenie. Jeszcze nim zegar odmierzył sekundę mniej, Roselia wykonała skok i piruet jednocześnie używając Magicznego Liścia, który w równie pięknym stylu poleciał w stronę przeciwnika, który jednak unikną ataku i wycelował w liście Psychicznym Szokiem. Tablica wyników odmierzyła, iż Blaze stracił 5%, a Angela aż 10%. Pokemon róża wyskoczył do góry unikając kul Psychicznego Szoku i zaczął ładować Słoneczny Promień, który chwilę potem wystrzelił prosto w Kirlię. Psychiczny Pokemon wykonał jednak unik, wykonując piruet tuż na promieniem, przez co Kirlia zaczęła błyszczeć, co spowodowało kolejne odjęcie punktów u Angeli. - Kręć się i Magiczny Liść! - koordynatorka tupnęła sfrustrowana i rzuciła chłopakowi złe spojrzenie. - Złap liście Psychiką! Kirlia z doskonałą precyzją pochwyciła liście swoim psychicznym atakiem, tym samym przejmując nad nimi kontrolę. Roselia w odwecie użyła Tańca Płatków, jednak efekt był ten sam, więc psychiczny Pokemon manewrował wokół siebie i magicznymi liśćmi jak i płatkami powstałymi z Tańca Płatków, dając tym samym piękną kombinację różowo-zielonej bariery mieniącej się w dodatku na różne odcienie niebieskiego. Jurorzy jak i widzowie wstrzymali oddech, nawet Angela jej Pokemon obserwowały owe zjawisko oniemiałe. Kirlia wykorzystała chwilowe otępienie i z pełną mocą wycelowała kombinacją prosto z niczego nie spodziewającą się Roselię, tym samym wywalając ja poza polę bitwy oraz nokautując. - Proszę państwa, mamy zwycięzcę! - Lillian swoim okrzykiem wyrwała wszystkich z szoku, po czym wszyscy zebrani na sali zaczęli głośno wiwatować i klaskać. - T-to nie fair! Rządam rewanżu! - Angela wzięła Roselię na ręce i rzucała Blaze'owi pełne nienawiści spojrzenia, po czym opuściła scenę. - TAK! TAAAK!! - praktycznie najgłośniej z całej widowni krzyczała Honorata, która jeszcze machała rękami. - Cieszysz się, mimo iż nie ty wygrałaś? - Marcepan przekrzywił głowę i podrapał się po niej. - Ale widok przegranej Angeli i to w dodatku pokonanej przez przyjaciela całkowicie mnie satysfakcjonuje! Kiedy wrzaski i oklaski nieco ucichły całe jury razem z Lillian podeszli do chłopaka i Kirli razem z wstążką Jubilife. - Jak na początkującego koordynatora, dałęj popis prawdziwej klasy. - Raoul Contesta uścisną chłopakowi dłoń. - A oto prestiżowa wstążka Jubilife City jest twoja. - Siostra Joy podała koordynatorowi wstążkę, którą on wziął i uniósł wysoko, na co widownia ponownie wzniosła gromkie brawa. - Tak oto pokazy Jubilife zostały zakończone w wielkim stylu oraz klasie! - Lillian oficjalnie ogłosiła koniec pokazów. ~*~ - Blaze, skąd ty masz takie pomysły na kombinacje? Jako, że pokazy zakończyły się praktycznie o zmroku, więc bohaterowie mieli możliwość świętowania zwycięstwa Blaze'a jedynie z Centrum Pokemon. Jako, że Siostra Joy, która sędziowała na pokazach, była tą samą z którą kłóciła się Angela poprzedniego dnia, tym przychylniejszym okiem spojrzała na zorganizowanie przez czwórkę przyjaciół małej imprezy w centrum, a na dodatek przygotowała im poczęstunek i napoje. - W sumie.. nie wiem. - chłopak napił się swojej wody mineralnej i uśmiechną się. - Tak jakoś z głowy. - W takim razie masz głowie pełna niesamowitych pomysłów.. - Honorata ugryzła kawałek ciasta przygotowanego przez Siostrę Joy i uniosła do góry kubek ze swoją wodą. - Za Blaze'a, tego, który w wspaniały sposób pokazał Angeli, gdzie jej miejsce! Ze śmiechem bohaterowie wznieśli toast za koordynatora, który się nieco speszył i zarumienił lekko. Kara rozczochrała mu nieco włosy, po czym spojrzała za okno. - Czy to nie Angela i Glameow? - oznajmiła nagle, na co reszta odwróciła wzrok na to co się działo za oknem. - Poczekajcie.. - powiedziała Honorata, po chwili wstała i wyszła z Centrum. Dziewczyna z ukrycia obserwowała to co jej rywalka zamierza. Angela stała razem z Chikoritą oraz Roselią przed Glameow, trzymając jej Pokeballa. - Przez ciebie prawie przegrałam z Honoratą! - warknęła na Pokemona kota i cisnęła Pokeballem o ziemię. - Liczyłam wtedy na ciebie, to teraz ty licz na siebie! Dziewczyna z impetem zgniotła nogą Pokeballa Glameow, po czym prychnęła z pogardą i odwróciwszy się odeszła ze swoimi Pokemonami. Pokemon kot położył uszy po sobie i już miał odejść, kiedy zatrzymała ją Honorata. - Hej, nie przejmuj się nią.. - powiedziała mu uspokajająco i delikatnie pogłaskała po głowie. - Jesteś naprawdę zdolnym Pokemonem, po prostu trafiłeś na złą trenerkę. Glameow popatrzył ufnie na koordynatorkę i wtulił głowę w jej dłoń, po czym wskoczył na ramię dziewczyny. Honorata uśmiechnęła się do Pokemona i razem z nim wróciła do Centrum Pokemon, w którym Kara usiłowała Marcepanowi wyrwać z rąk ostatnią babeczkę. - Czy to nie ten Glameow Angeli? - Blaze jako pierwszy zauważył powrót Honoraty. - Były Pokemon Angeli, wyrzuciła go przed chwilą.. - koordynatorka prychnęła i usiadłszy przy stole pogłaskała Pokemona kota, który usiadł jej na kolanach. - Więc, teraz to twój Pokemon? - trenerka dała chłopakowi za wygraną, jedynie co do lekko uderzyła go w bok. - Jeśli tylko chce.. - dziewczyna popatrzyła na Glameow, która ochoczo potrząsnęła głową. - Skoro tak, to proszę. Honorata wyjęła z kieszeni wolny Pokeball, w który Pokemon kot zaczął stukać łapą, a po chwili został pochłonięty przez czerwoną poświatę, a Pokeball potrząsł się chwilę, po czym zastygł co oznaczało, iż Glameow został złapany. - Doobra, słuchajcie, bo już późno.. - Marcepan ziewną i przeciągną się. - Ekhm, Blaze? Swoją drogą, gdzie teraz zmierzasz? - Cóż.. przez jakiś czas jeszcze pozostanę w Jubilife, mam tu parę spraw do załatwienia. - chłopak zamyślił się chwilę. - A co? - Nie, bo zmierzamy do Oreburgha i się zastanawialiśmy, czy nie pójdziesz z nami? - Kara dopiła swój napój i uśmiechnęła się. - Chętnie, ale mam jeszcze sporo spraw do załatwienia.. - Blaze zaśmiał się i poprawił czapkę. - Ale obiecuję wam, jeszcze się spotkamy... CDN Ważniejsze Wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do Jubilife City. ** Poznają Angelę, która okazuje się być starą znajomą Honoraty. * Honorata oraz Blaze zapisują się na pokazy. ** Angela objawia posiadanie Chikority za startera, a Chikorita objawia znać Dzikie Pnącza. * Honorata i Angela walczą. ** Piplup vs Chikorita - remis *** Chikorita Angeli objawia znać Ostry Liść, Świetlny Ekran i Słoneczny Promień, a Piplup Dziobanie ** Blaze pożycza Honoracie Eevee, a Angela objawia posiadanie Budew, która w czasie walki ewoluuje w Roselie. ** Eevee vs Roselia - walka przerwana przez Sierżant Jenny *** Budew objawia Nasienny Pocisk i Giga Odpływ, a Eevee Ukrytą Siłę * Blaze objawia posiadanie Kirlii. ** Kirlia objawia Magiczny Liść, Psychikę oraz Psychiczny Szok. * Angela objawia posiadanie Glameow. ** Glameow objawia Stalowy Ogon, Cienisty Pazur i Piorun. * Blaze wygrywa wstążkę Jubilife City. Debiuty Ludzi * Angela * Lillian * Mr. Sukizo * Raoul Contesta Pokemonów * Chikorita * Budew * Roselia * Kirlia * Wartortle * Skitty * Charmander * Glameow * Staravia Wystąpili Ludzi *''Kara'' *''Honorata'' *''Marcepan'' *''Blaze'' * Siostra Joy * Angela * Wielu koordynatorów * Sierżant Jenny * Lillian * Mr. Sukizo * Raoul Contesta Pokemony *''Turtwig'' (Kary) *''Shinx'' (Kary) *''Piplup'' (Honoraty) *''Axew'' (Blaze'a) *''Eevee'' (Blaze'a) *''Chikorita'' (Angeli) *''Budew'' (Angeli, ewouluje) *''Roselia'' (Angeli, wyewoulowała) *''Arcanine'' (Oficer Jenny *''Kirlia'' (Blaze'a) * Wartortle (koordynatora) * Skitty (koordynatora) * Charmander (koordynatora) *''Glameow'' (Angeli, wyrzucony) *''Glameow'' (Honoraty, złapany) * Staravia (koordynatora)